clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:David231099/Archive 4
I have decided to archive these messages know rather than wait to 10,000 bytes so that I can make a fresh start since I've returned to the wiki. __TOC__ RE:Archivied Talkpage Hi David, Your 3rd arthive is now protected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi David231099! Sorry for disturbing, but I noticed your message on P-P's talk page. We are not going to promote any administrators as Seahorseruler is just a representative from the new wiki and he was never considered a full admin. So, we won't promote any admins sooner. Thanks!- -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 11:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol! Lol! I just noticed that! We both sent messages to P-P about Seahorseruler nearly the same time! Thanks for telling me! -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 11:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload on Music Wiki Please upload File:Buddy List Button over October 2011.png onto the Music Wiki. — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) CPCB Hi David, Here's the reason for CPCB's "inactivity": Thread:523037. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, thankyou --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 08:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Party Gift Since you came to my party, you can now add to your templates page. — Spydar007 (Talk) 09:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Patroller Hi David, If a patroller is given admin rights, it's not really an actual reason for patroller promotion as the admin rights already covers the patroller privilege. It seems like you're interested, thought ;) I'll ask another admin if he agreees to start the patroller promotions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Patroller Promotions have now started. You are nominated! :— Spydar007 (Talk) 07:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Mainpage Wikis Look at the this! I asked P-P if he would add it and he did! Maybe now we will get more visitors!! — Spydar007 (Talk) 08:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:UserTags Hi David, This feature is the UserTags. If you're interested, you can add it to the vote page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. cool! You now have 1,700 edits! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Several things Hi David, Thanks for the notice. Welcome back :) The patroller vote would probably last for 1-2 weeks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Two things Oh, thanks :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Awesome's resignation Oh, interesting! Thanks for letting me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi David, Congratulations! You've won the pattroler's vote ;) Your edits are now marked automatically as patroller, and you have the ability to mark edits as patrollerd (this allows preventing double-checking of edits for vandalism, etc.). Enjoy it! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, David! You are a patroller now! I hope you enjoy your new rights! Thanks, and Have a nice day! -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 13:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Congrats!! Just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a patroller. Next step...admin! — 'Spydar007 (Talk)''' 15:26, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your patroller promotion, my good friend! You deserve it! Best wishes: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 21:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block Needed Done. Thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior RE:New Bureaucrat Hi David, I contacted Awesome yesterday and asked him to close the vote. If everything goes as planned, the results should be out at some point in the next 3 days. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:11, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Notice of awayness and inactivity Hi David, I understand. I hope your problems will be solved by then. Anyway, take your time ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Message Subject Here Message here. Puffleexperts (talk) 01:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) How do you add music to your page? New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:54, September 22, 2013 (UTC)